Steak Out
by DaisyCloud
Summary: Harry has been behaving rather oddly, the Order of The Pheonix hatches a plan to find out just what is going on. Rated T to be safe. Harry/Bill.


_"There are no secrets that time does not reveal," ~ Jean Racine._

He was doing it again, they realised. Members of the Order were gathered around the Borrow, which was currently being used as headquarters. Number Tweleve Grimmald Place was no longer one hundred percent safe with loss of Sirius Black.

But ever since then, no, even before that, said man's godson was behaving quite oddly. Harry's mood would swing around faster then a rollercoaster; one minute he would be talkative, and the next silent. He was sending and receiving a bunch of letters which no one would ever see the owl that delivered them, not even Headwig. He was also sneaking out in the middle of the night, something that they haven't been able to catch him at, strangely enough.

And he was now seated at the lager table with the rest of them at dinner, reading a letter none had seen arrive, how did this keep happening? the asked themselves.

Indeed, Harry Potter was acting suspiciously. What if these new changes were caused by Voldemort or one of his many Death Eaters? No, the Order was determined to discover the truth, to find out what was happening, just what exactly the sixteen year old was doing ...

* * *

That night, Albus, Minerva, Mad-eye Moody, Kingsley, Tonks, Remus, and Severus didn't leave after the meeting was complete. Instead, they, along with Aurther and Molly Weasley, remained at the kitchen table to steak out Harry.

Albus had placed had placed a monitoring charm on Ron's bedroom door, as Harry slept there as well. The charm was the only way to tell if someone left the room with out using drastic measures. Such as standing right out side of the door under a disillusionment charm.

So far, the alarm had gone off six times. The first two times was Ron getting up for, one, the bathroom, two, a cup of water. The trird time was Harry going to the bathroom. The fourth was one Ginny, who woke up Harry after a nightmare which they talked about, before Harry guided her to Hermione and her room, before going back. All in a spanned of an hour and a half.

... This was going to be a long night, wasn't it?

* * *

It was close to five in the morning, eight hours and twenty-eight alarms later. All set off by Ron going to the bathroom or water, (someone need to take that boy to a Healer!), that the monitoring charm went off once again.

No one but Moody reacted - Constant Vigilance and all that. "It's Potter," he announced gruffly. A few eyebrows rose at the declaration, none willing to get their hopes up. "He's comin' down 'ere." All of them sat up a straighter, could this be it?

"He's got that Invisibility Cloak 'o his."

Now, _that_ certainly caught their attention.

"He just went out the front door." Magical eye spinning back in place, he fixed his gaze on the leader. "Well Albus?"

"We'll follow him," the old headmaster declared firmly. We must make sure the boy isn't involved in anything dangerous. I afraid that with Sirius's death he is even more susceptible to lies and manipulations."

"Are we going to sit here all for the rest of the night?" Asked Severus irritable. "I would like to get some sleep to night. And I've wasted enough time on the bart as it is."

Remus blinked. He could have sworn that he heard Sirius shout, 'My godson is not a brat, you bastard!' But that was impossible. It was just wishful thinking, he was sure.

It have already being a few minutes wasted, the ocupients were quite happily jumping up to stretch their legs. Walking out the door, the group couldn't find a trace of where Harry might have gone, not even foot prints in the snow. "He hasn't left the property," Aurther said. "As the owner of the property, the wards all conent to me."

Well, that made sense.

"But how do we track him?" Tonks wonder with a frown.

Moody's real eye widened and his magical one fixed it's gaze one her. "What are they teachin' aurors nowadays? Use the Point Me spell, laddie?"

"But you can't use that on people," she said, her hair turning from it's usual bubblegum pink to a murky brown.

Not wanting Moody to start yelling and alert Harry that they were following him. "Well it's true you can't use on people, you can use it on something they're carrying. And what's one thing the lad has on him at all times?"

Remus grew impatient waiting for them to stop arguing, said. "Point Me Harry Potter's glasses." The wand spun around once before leading them towards the tree line.

Walking closer to the tree line Molly suddenly exclaimed, "Oh! This is the way to the clearing the kids love to play in." Aurther nodded at his wife statement. "I wonder what Harry's doing out here." The rest of them shrugged, but they all had many different theories runing around their heads.

The they got closer to the clearing, they heard laughter and music. "Your a little imp, you know that?" There was a pause before a new voice said, "But I'm your imp." The first said ,"That you are," before silence.

Pushing out of the was a few branches so everyone could see. The silence confused them all, but the could now see the reason. Harry Potter and Bill Weasley were locked in a passionate kiss. Bill's hand were wrapped around the younger males waist, slipping under the shirt, while a pair of hands curled on the back of his neck, tugging his long red gently.

As they pulled apart, Bill's hand reach in his pocket and pulled out a box. "This is a promise ring," he said opening the box, revealing a black ring. "And since you keep telling me that you'll be mine forever, no matter how much I think you could do better then me, I decided to give you this one." Slipping the ring on the teen's finger, he said, "I promise that I will be here for you, that I will love you at your worst, and that I will always be take care of you."

"Bill," Harry said, wrapped his arms around the older man, hugging him tight, "Thank you."

The order left after that, sensing that they were intruding in a private moment. The walk back was filled with vering range of shocked silence. No one could believe that Harry and Bill were a couple, or that they didn't know.

Sitting at the table, Molly was the first to break the silence. "My baby's all grown up!" She sobbed. Her husband wrapped a comforting arm around her.

"I'm sure that this isn't his first lover, after all, he's twenty-seven," he soothed her.

"But he's talking about marriage!"

Severus drawl cut through conversation. "I, for one, can not believe that we wasted that much time on a teenager's love life."

"I think that Bill's exactly what Harry needs in his life," Minerva said.

Tonks sudden squeal turned everybody's attention to her. "They'd make such cute babies!"

Remus looked at her. "They're better not be any children until Harry's at least eighteen."

"Bill's not going to do something stupid, yah know," a unexpected voice cut in. "He cares to much about Harry to break it off or his heart."

"Ron!" Molly exclaimed, "What are you doing up!"

"You knew about them? How long have they been together for?" Kingsley asked.

"Depends, they were practical together during fourth year, but they only official got together summer before fifth year, with a little help."

"With a little help?" Remus asked, an eyebrow raised slightly, weary of the way he sounded proud.

"It was painfully obvious they liked each over, so me, Hermione and Sirius locked them in a closet until they attmited they liked each other. Hostensly did them some good," he said.

"Why did you never tell anyone about them?"

"Casue Harry asked me not to. His relative's aren't very big on two guys dating, after that it sort of became a habit," he shrugged. "They've been leaving a bunch of letters around where the other well find it. They're not very subtle either, can't stop touch each other."

"What do you mean?"

Ron snorted. "Harry practically sat in Bill's lap, and Bill just about fed him breakfast this morning." Then he turned and left, placing a empty potion vile on the table.

Moody let out a snort of laughter now that he thought about, all those moments that were bluntly obvious came and hit them all hard. The old Auror stood up and took his leave, followed by Kingsley and Tonks. Severus got up, a snarky comment about getting enough sleep to actually work in the morning. Albus along with Minerva left through the floo to their chambers.

Remus was suprised that Harry was dating Bill. Who was an adult. Bill who was an Order member. Bill who knew about their suspicions ...

He suddenly started laughing, if only Sirius was here to see this. Picking up his coat he left the house, still chuckling. "Bill!" a voice screamed, laughter following. If Sirius could see this indeed.

Fin.

A/N: Did you like it?

The quote at the beginning was something I found well I was feeling a bit bored, and thought it would fit well here.


End file.
